Home
by Groundswell
Summary: A one-shot about the day when Sirius finally had had enough and ran away from Grimmauld Place.


_A/N: I'm back with yet another one-shot mixed with a song by Three Days Grace, Home! I strongly suggest you to go listen to the song, it's amazing. Um, I of course own nothing, not even the plot. Thanks to JKR for HP and TDG for song. :) - Remember to leave feedback!_

**Home  
Sirius' runaway from Grimmauls Place.**

Now, enjoy and remember to leave feedback ;)

"…I have never been more ashamed over you in my whole life! Mingling with filth like her! I thought you had more respect of your blood than that! A mudblood! Have you no pride left?! I should have known you would turn out like this when you were placed into Gryffindor! You're just as bad as all that filth! You're despicable! How do you think your father and I can ever show our faces outside again? Socialising with dirty mudbloods!…"

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone_

Sirius stood leaned against the doorframe and looked at, what was supposed to be, his mother yelling at him in one of many fits of rage. He was used to it and just looked at her with a neutral gaze. Studying her, loathing her with every fibre of his body. He was nothing like her, or the rest of his family for the matter of fact. Seeing her red – almost purple – face twisted into a mask of pure rage didn't touch him at all. He hated her, and right now he only felt like laughing her right into her face. He didn't care what she said; he didn't care what she felt about him. It couldn't be half as bad as what he felt for her. Nothing but pure hate, and disgust.

_  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care_

"… dirty, filthy bloodtraitors…"

He had at this point stopped listening. He just stood there so she could get it out of her system. Telling him how disappointed she was about him. Yelling how better a son Regulus was. He was only waiting for it to come when it came.

"…You're supposed to set a good example for Regulus! But you have never done that! Luckily he has turned out much better than you!..."

Sirius sighed. "Then I think you should go find him. I don't care."

_  
I can hardly wait  
__To leave this place  
_

"What did you just say?"

"I don't care!" he repeated impatient, "I hate to live in this house! I hate my family! And most of all: I hate you! I don't care what you think of me, because that's the way I am. That's who I am. A bloodtraitor! That's right! You have a bloodtraitor living in your clean pureblood house!" He said with a triumphant smile on his lips.

He studied his mother some seconds. She was speechless.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

Then it came, almost as the same growl he himself used when he was mad.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk. It was the only thing they had in common. The growl. Deep and dangerous. If it was used by one of them, everyone knew it was the wrong time to mess with him, but he found it so hilarious that he couldn't hold his smirk back.

"Do you just stand there, and laughing me right into my face?"

Sirius thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah… I am…"

The next thing Sirius felt, was his mother's flat hand make contact with his cheek, but it didn't bother him, she had tried worse.

"This is the last time you ever do that!"

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  
_

Sirius straightened his head up again. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

He stepped a step backwards and slammed the door to his room. HA, he grinned, right in your face, Walburga Black!

He clapped his hands together like wanting to get some dirt of them and turned to look at his room. He could hear his mother shout more of him outside the door, but he didn't care. He found his trunk and started to stuff his clothes in it.

As he found his socks he started to re-think everything that had happened the last hour while his mother was screaming at him from the other side of the door.

_By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned_

He knew it had been a mistake to meet Sue in Diagon Alley in the same second as he saw his mother turn the corner from Knockturn Alley. Sue was a muggleborn and when his mother had not recognized her last name she found out. She had sent Sue a disgusted glance and asked what Sirius was doing with such a mudblood in Diagon Alley where everyone could see him. Sirius had not dared to look at Sue. But was sure she had been close to tears. No wonder actually. His mother was an awful person and didn't care that she hurt anyone.

_You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me_

Then she had grabbed him by the upper arm and had dragged him up Diagon Alley. She didn't care that she bumped into half the people on her way, just that Sirius got away from Sue. He had sent Sue a glance which he hoped she could understand as 'I'm so, so, so sorry'. And he truly was. He had never hated his mother in his whole life more than in these seconds. When they were far enough away from Sue, his mother had apparated them both back to Grimmauld Place where everything had started.

_I can hardly wait  
__Till you get off my case_

"… just like your cousin Andromeda! Socialising with muggles too! You're both filthy..."

But it didn't touch him. He didn't care, nor would he ever. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Sue. He had to apologize to her, to tell her he was nothing like the maniac she had seen in Diagon Alley. Sue was a nice girl, and hopefully she would forgive Sirius for his mother's behaviour.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

"… You should learn from your brother. He has never brought half as much shame upon this family as you have done in the last hour…"

Sirius yawned. He didn't care about Regulus. He was almost as little family to him as this woman who now was screaming at him outside his door. Family. The only thing Sirius had always missed. Well, until he once, almost five years ago, had boarded the Hogwarts Express. There he had found his true family.

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
_

"… don't come out here right now, Sirius, you're in big trouble!..."

He lifted his pillow. Nope, it wasn't there either. Then he lifted his blanket, his trunk and the papers at his table. At last he found it. He lifted it up to his face.

He looked at his reflection while mumbling the only two words in the world that could give him some peace in times like these. Seconds after a black-haired boy with glasses and a pair of shining hazel eyes behind them appeared in the mirror instead of his own reflection.

"What's up, Padfoot?" his best friend, James Potter, grinned out to him, "What's that noise?"

"My so-called mother." Sirius answered quickly, "Listen, Prongs…"

_Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a__  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  
_

"It's okay. I guess I see you in a minute," James grinned and disappeared from the mirror.

Sirius threw the mirror into his trunk and at last some of his books. He closed the trunk and took a last look around in the room. He had red and golden banners hung up on the wall, representing the Gryffindor house in which he belonged to at Hogwarts. He had a picture of him and his friends from Hogwarts at the wall too, and lots of posters with motorbikes, one of them the exact same model as he wanted to buy. He had hexed every thing with a Permanent Sticking Charm, making sure everything would stay. Everything his parents had tried his whole life to beat out of him, but they hadn't succeeded.

He smiled, knowing it was the last time he ever would set his foot in this room. He walked towards the door and the screaming on the other side.

"… catch you like that with filth like her ever again I swear I'll-"

_I'm better off alone_

"You'll what?" Sirius asked calmly in the same second as he opened the door from his room again.

His mother's face was now purple and she looked somewhat like a party balloon. She just stared at him and the trunk in his hand. Sirius caught a glimpse of Regulus looking out at them from his room. He smirked triumphantly when he saw Sirius with a trunk and cloak over his shoulder. But Sirius didn't care. Regulus was unimportant at this point. He looked back at the being that was supposed to be his mother, but never was.

"Come on! Say it! You hate me and don't want me as a son!" he said calmly. He pushed himself past her with his trunk behind him.

"Where're you going?"

"Away!" he called from the bottom of the stairs, "Far, far away from this hell!"

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

He could hear his mother start to storm down the stairs and he could feel it in the floor. This must be what it's like feeling a big nasty dragon catch up with you, he thought. He grabbed around the doorknob at the door to the outside. He opened the door and felt a warm summer breeze caress his face. It was the touch of freedom.

"If you walk out that door you'll not be welcome back here ever again!"

Sirius turned and looked at his mother with raised eyebrows, "Was that supposed to be a threat?" he asked and snorted, "It's a relief to know I'm not welcome."

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a  
_

"You're not my son and you're not a part of this family anymore! I'll never call you my son again!" Walburga growled as Sirius turned again and stepped out in the early summer night.

Sirius lifted his hand over his head and waved while he called, "It's a good thing I don't care then!"

_Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home_

SLAM!


End file.
